The missing fury
by Nighthawkthenightfury
Summary: What if Toothless found something more then just hiccup's helmet? Something more… black and scalely? Takes place in gift of the fury from when toothless leaves to when he comes back.
1. Prolouge

div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: large;"Toothless/span span style="font-size: large;"Squirmed around, /spantrying to see what Hiccup was doing with his tail. He could only see Hiccup's back as he slipped something from under his arm. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;""Yea you are going to love this," Toothless heard Hiccup whisper mostly to himself./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;" Toothless felt Hiccup fasten something around his tail and heard a small click and Hiccup released Toothless's tail. He saw something gold and black now attached to his tail. Toothless snarled at the strange contraption and started to swing his tail around in the air./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;"  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;""No no no Toothless stop. Please wait. Toothless please!" Hiccup exclaimed. /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;"Toothless twirled around in the snow, swing his tail, trying the strange object on his tail off. Once he spun around in a full circle he planted his feet on the ground and gave his tail one final swing. But when he whipped his tail around, Toothless froze. It was a tail fin, he realized, and it was opened up like his other tailfin. He moved his tail closer and was memorized as he open and closed his tailfin, the prosthetic tailfin mirroring it./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;""Ya see? There you are," Hiccup said, relived./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;"Toothless now swung his head around to look at Hiccup. Hiccup's smile faded. Toothless looked odd. His eyes were slits and he just stared, not doing anything./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;"  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;"Hiccup reached his hands out to Toothless, who cringed back./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8px;""Toothless? bud?" Hiccup attempted again. Toothless suddenly whipped around and flared his wings out and flapped up into the air. Though the night fury's flight was a little rugged since he'd never flown with his new tailfin, but nonetheless, was able to fly as he rose up into the clouds and faded from view./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 1: Taking off

Chapt 1 Taking off

Toothless roared with delight and flapped above the clouds. He steadied his wings out and glided. Toothless looked over to see Gothi's house, perched high above Berk. Toothless tilted his wings to the right to glide closer to Gothi's house, when a sudden, but very strong, gust of wind swept his right wing under him and went he spinning out of control. Toothless roared in alarm and folded his wings and snapped his tailfin closed. The night fury stopped spinning and dropped like a opened his wings back up after a few seconds of free falling. He hovered for a few moments, gave one one big flap, tucked his wings in dove, but this time, was diving head first. His tailfins, real and prosthetic, and secondary wings were both folded tight as he dove.

When Toothless was about 100 feet above the treeline, Toothless flared his wings out, and a large gust of wind pulled him up. Toothless then opened his tailfin and flapped forward, looking for an open space to land. Toothless soon located an field of grass by a lake surrounded by large rocky walls. Toothless realized that this was the place Toothless had landed after Hiccup had set him free from the bola. It was also where Hiccup had earned Toothless's trust and helped him to fly once again. He looked around. He saw the now worn shield that had gotten wedged between two rocks the first time Hiccup come into the cove to see Toothless.

Toothless dove down and skimmed the small lake in the middle of the small snow-covered valley. Toothless pulled up slightly as he approached the sandy bank. Toothless fluttered his wings and jumped down onto the sandy ground. Toothless folded his black wings and walked up the bank into the snow.

As the dragon waded around in the knee high snow, he soon realized how hungry he was. So, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself shuffled through the snow back to the water's edge and crouched and stood as still as he could and waited. After a minute or two, a fish finally swam up to the water's edge.

After a moment of pausing, the night fury struck. A moment later, a whole salmon lay squirming helplessly in Toothless's paws. With one swift swipe, Toothless slit the throat of the salmon with one talon. The silvery-colored fish almost immediately fell limp. Toothless was about to throw it up into the air and eat it raw but he stopped suddenly. He remembered how Hiccup would cook his fish before eating. Once, though, Toothless had snatched a bite of cooked fish and actually found it quite good.

 _Okay, so you need fire to cook fish, but if I fire a blast, it'll explode the fish. I guess i'll just have to breathe a gentle, but hot plasma-fire_. _Just enough to light a soft fire. But i'll need sticks to keep the fire going._ Toothless decided, and picked up the salmon in his jaws to go find some kindling.

After Toothless had a good pile of sticks collected, he dug a shallow pit in the dirt and threw in all of the sticks in, and lit the sticks with a puff of light plasma fire. He then hooked a talon under one of the fish's gills and held it over the fire.

Soon the fish was cooked and Toothless threw it in the air caught it in his widely parted, and very hungry, mouth. Toothless then yawned and looked around for a sturdy tree. He lumbered over to a large oak that was bare of leaves. He flapped up to a large limb looped his tail around and hung suspended from the the tree by his tail. he then wrapped his wings around him like a bat and soon fell fast asleep.

Toothless roused awake and blinked his open, only to be greeted by darkness. Toothless, after befriending Hiccup, had started being awake during the day and sleeping at night. But instincts told him to sleep during the day and hunt and fly by night. The night fury spread his wings and swung himself upright, throwing himself over the branch and dipped a few feet before he inches from the ground before whipping his tailfins open and fanned his wings, swooping upward.

Toothless kept his tailfin out as flapped up above the clouds so he'd have room for error. Toothless steadied his his wings straight out and glided. He tilted left wing down slightly he tilted slightly in a spiral. bringing his his wings straight up again, he thought, _Let's kick it up a notch._

Toothless twisted into a barrel roll and pulled his wings into a steep dive. He shot out the clouds and dove toward the ocean. He whipped open his wings and skimmed the ocean above some thunderdrums that were swimming just above the surface of the water. He flew over one thunderdrum's wing and then made a daring, very tight barrel roll under another thunderdrum's wing as it came above the surface. He roared with farewell and goodnight to the thunderdrums, who roared back, and flew upward. Once he was back up high, he tilted his wings and back in the direction towards Berk. As he shot forward, He knew Hiccup, along with the other vikings, would all be asleep. So instead, he dove down towards to the whole wad of sea stacks that made and excellent obstacle course. First gliding through the arch, He then tilted his wings so he was flying completely vertical, and flew through the next two sea stacks. Toothless tightened himself and prepared for the next set. As he came to the next sea stacks. a black mass shot in front of him. Toothless roared in alarm and pulled his wings up to a halt and see what happened. He saw nothing more, so decided it was nothing and flew on. Toothless looked up at the partly clouded night sky decided, he wanted to be up there, above above the clouds. Where a night fury belongs. High up in the sky.

Toothless angled his wings up soared up towards the clouds and the night sky. The nightfury burst above the clouds and glided. Toothless tipped his head his head upward to look at the stars. The stars were always so pretty, and the Aurora Borealis that appeared most winter nights. He liked to go on night flights with Hiccup to go stargazing. _Hiccup,_ Toothless was hit with a pang of sadness. He missed Hiccup already and he had only left yesterday. Toothless was lost in thought when, something black burst out of the clouds directly in frontf him. Toothless roared in aggravation and alarm as the shape disappeared once again. He flapped and hovered in place, looking around desperately searching for the thing. he then heard a familiar sound that was only made by one creature. _Ruuurrrrr_

And from out of the clouds, shot a nightfury.


	3. Chapter 2: Not alone in the world

I'm not alone! Toothless was flabbergasted as his eyes widened. He had no words. Here was this... this nightfury, just making large circles around him. He saw it staring at him intently with large, intelligent sea-green eyes. Toothless opened his mouth to say something, but it just hung there, as he had no words. He heard a light chortle of laughter from the other nightfury as it came to hover in front of him. "You're acting as though you've never seen one even though you are one." It's voice was more feminine, more female.

"I thought I was the last," he finally whispered, so quietly that the other nightfury had to strain her ear panels to hear.

"Well not quite," She replied, relief clear in her voice. "My name is Sea-breeze by the way. Anyway, You are a nightfury."

"Well, yea," Toothless said.

"And I suppose you know the lay of the land, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know this area well," She said, clearly irritated and edgy.

"Yea, Want do you need? You seem on edge and worried about something," Toothless asked, a little concern in his voice.

"Yes, we are in dire need of your help," Sea-breeze said quickly.

"What do you mean we?" Toothless asked cautiously.

Sea-breeze gave a small smirk. "Follow me and you'll see."

—-

"Woah, woah woah. So let me get this straight. your name is Toothless? Who gave you that name?" Sea-breeze chortled for like the tenth time.

"Yes, and as I've already told you like ten times, My best friend," Toothless hissed, irritated.

"What about your parents? What was your birth name?" Sea-breeze asked.

"Never met them. And I never had a name before he named me," Toothless replied. Sea-breeze was silent for a moment. But then her response surprised Toothless.

"It's only my dad, my mom went missing years ago," Sea-breeze said, sorrow clear in her words. They flew in silence for a few minutes, then Sea-breeze lifted her head to look at Toothless. "We're here."

"Where?"

"Down." And Sea-Breeze dove. Toothless only stalled a moment before he too tucked his wings in dove after her. Toothless half opened his wings and pulled his wings back in. He then pulled then back out and in, out and in, out and in. This made Toothless spin and speed up as he as he dove, until he caught up with Sea-Breeze. Sea-breeze looked confused how he'd caught up, But that only a split second, because without warning, unfolded her wings, cupped them and soared up. Toothless, however, was slower to pull his wings out and crashed to the trees below. Sea-breeze gasped and flew down after him. She landed on the on the snowy forest floor and looked around but Toothless was nowhere to be found.

"Up here," Toothless called. Sea-breeze looked up and jumped. Toothless was tangled in the branches of a few leafless trees.

"Are you ok?" Sea-breeze asked.

"Not really,"Toothless huffed, trying to wiggle free of the branches' grasp. Sea-breeze sighed went to a base of one of the trees Toothless was stuck in and shook it. The branches swayed and lost grip of Toothless and he fell to the ground.

"C'mon, let's go now," Sea-breeze urged quickly. Toothless got to his paws and shook himself. Sea-breeze had raised her wings an crouched for takeoff when Toothless said, "Wait."

Sea-breeze straightened and gave him a look. "What?"

"I must check my tail," He responded and swept his tail and watched his tail closely as he opened and closed his tailfin.

"What's wrong with-" Sea-breeze started but stopped when she saw his right tail fin and the gold mechanisms. "What's wrong with your tail? Never mind. You can explain when we arrive where the rest of us are staying." And without waiting for a response, Sea-breeze took off.

"Well, wait up!" Toothless called after her a took off too.

Sea-breeze was flying low, only about about three feet above the treeline so Toothless was able to catch up easily. He flew above her not saying anything. Toothless watched as she tilted her head up and down, left and right. Her ear panels were flicking back and forth, listening. He wondered what was going on when Sea-breeze suddenly swerved off to the left. Toothless pumped his wings up and propelled upward. Tucking his wings in, he began to spin. Tilting his body in the direction Sea-breeze had gone, he spun a perfect arch to the left spread his wings again and swooped upward. He looked all around until he spotted a black mass ahead of him headed for one of the mountains that was near Berk. Toothless flapped his wings and sped up to catch up with her. Sea-breeze looked back and saw him trying to catch up with her, so she stalled and waited for him to catch up. As he approached her, he could see the agitation in her eyes.

"Come, " She said nothing else as she headed toward a large cave in the mountain. Toothless followed in silence.

Sea-breeze landed on the ledge of the cave. Toothless fluttered his wings and jumped down beside her. Sea-breeze glanced at him before folding her wings and walking into the cave. Toothless paused. he was going into a stranger's cave.

She's a nightfury though. And she sounds desperate for help. I should help her, but just be cautious, Toothless told himself. He shook himself and folded his wings but kept them opened slightly and kept his ear panels perked, just in case. Then, cautiously, Toothless followed Sea-breeze into the cave.


	4. Chapter 3: A meeting of friends and foes

The cave got darker as Toothless followed Sea-breeze deeper into the cave. Toothless clicked and listened carefully as the echolocation bounced off the walls. It was getting larger, he realized. Sea-breeze stopped suddenly. Toothless stopped behind her and peeked over her shoulder.

"It's Sea-breeze!" Sea-breeze shouted into the darkness.

Toothless perked his ear panels at the sound of footsteps from deeper into the cave. "Calm down," Sea-breeze whispered to Toothless. Toothless crouched behind Sea-breeze and watched closely as a shape emerged from the tunnel.

"Night-Screech and Father haven't returned yet," A voice said. Though the darkness, Toothless could see two deep blue eyes, that he found pretty. Then he saw the eyes glance at him then back up at Sea-breeze. "Who is that?"

"Um... His name is Toothless. He is a nightfury, like us," Sea-breeze explained. Toothless straightened up and stepped forward to stand next to Sea-breeze

Interest sparked in the other nightfury's eyes."Where'd you find him?"

"Just casually flying around near that human village," Sea-breeze responded, glancing back at Toothless.

"Oh, really?" The nightfury asked, her blue eyes flashing with beauty and charm. "I'm Leaping-fish, by the way."

Toothless just stayed where he was and said nothing. Sea-breeze, slightly embarrassed to have him acting like this, nudged him hard in the arm. Toothless flinched and shot a look at her, he then turned to look at Leaping-fish.

"Hi," He said shyly, giving her an awkward smile. Sea-breeze rolled her eyes.

Leaping-fish giggled. Sea-breeze hissed to herself. "I think he is our key to finding Winter," Sea-breeze Interrupted. "He has lived here for a few years now."

"Oh really?" She looked over at Toothless to confirm this.

He nodded. "It's true. But it's kinda a long story."

Leaping-fish nodded. "Well. we've got until the night search party returns, so follow me and you can meet the rest of us." She turned around and started to walk down the path she had emerged from.

"Ok, Leaping fish, right? Or is it a compound word like leapingfish," Toothless wondered aloud starting to follow after, with Sea-breeze bringing up the rear.

They were walking for only a minute at most before they emerged into a cave. Moonlight poured into the cave. Two shapes moved around the walls of the cave toward them. They finally stepped into light. Two more nightfuries, Toothless realized.

Sea-breeze and walked over to the other nightfuries. Toothless could see the larger of the two had orange eyes, while the smaller one had a more yellow-green eye color. The orange-eyed nightfury's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I am Toothless, a nightfury, like you," Toothless introduced himself.

The orange eyed nightfury snorted, and Toothless figured he was laughing about Toothless's name. The smaller nightfury jabbed him in the arm and said to Toothless "I'm Sage-fruit, and this is Dusk-fall, Sea-breeze's-"

"-Twin," Sea-breeze finished.

Toothless nodded.

Suddenly, there was two thumps from outside the cave and footsteps could be heard. Toothless stiffened when he hard a snarl. But before he could react, a large black mass bigger than Toothless had Toothless pinned to the cave floor big, sharp talons digging into his scales. Toothless gulped as silted green eyes stared at him and the nightfury opened its mouth and its throat filled with gas-

—-

A small dragon made his way through the snow. His white scales nearly invisible against the snowy terrain. He lifted his head perked his ear panels, listening. He was frightening thin, having used nearly all his fat to keep himself warm. He shivered and trudged on, seeking shelter. He paused and raised his head, looking around. He could have sworn he had seen something rustling in the snow. He looked around for a few more moments before thinking his mind was playing tricks on him and continued.

He had only gone a few steps when a large shadow passed over him. The little white dragnet looked up and a look of horror struck his face.

Hawks.

Three to be exact. Were circling over the little dragon. Now, hawks weren't a threat to dragons, but to a baby nightfury who's wings hadn't fully developed and plasma blasts were very weak, would be no match to a flock of angry, fully grown hawks. The little dragon froze. The hawks kept circling, waiting for the dragon to move. But the dragon made no motion to do so. One hawk soon grew impatient and dove toward the little white dragon peeped in alarm jumped out of the way. The hawk who had not expected this sudden shift in events, crashed into the snow where the nightfury had been standing. The hawk screeched and and pulled himself out of the snow. He stood in the snow looking dumb for a second, then panicked. It tried to take off, but because it still had some small clumps of snow on its wings, It couldn't take off. The hawk shook the snow off and tried again but again failed. The hawk's flight feathers were wet from the snow, the weighing him down and thus, not allowing the hawk flight. The small white dragon saw this and the dilemma the was in and seized the chance to get the upper wing.

The dragon pounced on the hawk, pinning him down into the snow. He looked up and snarled at the other two hawks still circling. He hoped that would scare them away and he would have hawk for dinner, but his proved fatally wrong.

The two hawks screech at their fallen companion. Then one hawk, the little dragon presumed was female, called down to him, "you've got one chance to let go of Swoop or we'll rip your guts out and leave it for the buzzards!" The hawk threatened.

The white dragon just snarled back, "If you want this hawk back," the white dragon tightened his grip on Swoop's wings and the hawk screeched again for help. "You'll have to fight me for it!" Though he had never been in a formal battle, this was a life or death situation, and a battle the white dragon couldn't risk losing. The hawks that were still in the air screeched and dove toward the dragon, talons outstretched.

Swoop had fainted under The white dragon's talons, so the dragon picked up the limp body in his jaws with his teeth retracted and dodged the other male as it tried to claw him with it's sharp talons. But while he was dodging the one hawk, he didn't see the female hawk come from the side and hook one talon between the scales on his left shoulder. The dragon shook her off, but not before she made a long clean cut on his shoulder. Pain seared through him and the dragon fell stumbled back, only to have the male close its beak on the dragons main right ear panel. The dragon dragon dragon dropped the hawk from his mouth and snarled and swiped his right arm up. His talons caught feathers, then liquid and the hawk screeched and let go. The dragon flung the male into the air. The female screeched out and dove toward him. Rrrrrriiiipppp! The dragon's right field of vision was blinded by red. The dragon closed it's right eye and twirled around to look at the remaining hawk. The male had taken off but with the aid of the female. They were retreating but the female looked back and gave the dragon deathly glare. It was a look of pure revenge. The dragon put its front paws on the fallen hawk and snarled at the parting hawks. He growled in triumph until the female halted mid-air and screeched at her vengeance at the dragon, then flew off with the other injured hawk. The little dragon's gut filled with dread, knowing they'd be back for revenge. His belly growled and the dragon looked around and sighed. He needed to find shelter soon. He heard a small squawk from under him and looked down to see that the hawk had woken back up. The dragon sighed and quickly leaned down and broke its neck and the hawk quickly died. He then picked up the prey in his jaws and trudged into the snow. But what the dragon didn't realize across the clearing, were the two beady red eyes that followed the dragon as it departed, or the low low growl it emitted as it disappeared into the shadows of the rocks it had been hiding in.


	5. Chapter 4: A lost fury

"Wait dad!"

The black dragon paused, the gas in his throat vanished, and glanced back at the source. Toothless looked too. It was Sea-breeze, who was the source of the call.

"Honey, you know the rules," He said softly to her, then whipped his gaze back to stare at Toothless. "We don't tolerate intruders."

"Dad, dad, please," Sea-breeze pleaded.

"Stay out of this, Sea-breeze," The large nightfury said more firmly. He dug his talons harder against his scales as Toothless tried to squirm away.

"Dad-"

"Sea-breeze stay out of this!" He roared at her and Sea-breeze recoiled. In that moment, the larger dragon had loosened his grip on Toothless, allowing him to throw the big dragon off of him. The dragon snarled and opened his mouth and gas formed in his throat. Toothless froze in fear. The dragon pulled his head up blast but there was flash of black that jumped in front of Toothless. It was Sea-breeze. "Dad, no!"

Toothless slowly peered over Sea-breeze's wing to look at the enemy dragon, who, apparently was Sea-breeze's dad, had a shocked look on his face. "Sea-breeze get out of the way," He hissed at her, lunging to the left side of Sea-breeze so he could get to Toothless. But Sea-breeze spread her left wing, blocking his path. "I won't let you hurt him," she bared her teeth at him.

A flash of anger sparked in the dragon's green eyes. "ENOUGH! Sea-breeze, stand down! Now," He snarled out the last word slowly.

"No, dad!" Sea-breeze cried out. "He's not an intruder! I brought him here!"

The nightfury straightened up and took a step back, shocked and flabbergasted. "What? Sea-breeze why?" The dragon inquired.

Sea-breeze sighed and folded her wings once again. "While on patrol, I found him flying around. So I brought him back, thinking he could help us," Sea-breeze explained, her ear panels down and she didn't look at her dad. "I'm sorry."

Toothless lowered his head sheepishly. "I should go," He started to edge away, But was stopped by the large dragon's wing.

"No," was all the dragon said and Toothless stayed where he was. The dragon studied him closely. "You are Toothless, correct?"

Toothless nodded slowly, a little stunned that he had known his name.

The dragon continued. "I am Shadow-Strike, and this my tribe," pauses and glances around before adding, "Well, what's left of my tribe."

Shadow-strike nods to the other dragon that had come with him. "That is Night-Screech."

The dragon studied Toothless for a sec, then gives him a small nod. Toothless regarded Night-screech closely. He appeared to have something in his mouth but Toothless couldn't tell what it was exactly. But he couldn't linger on the thought for long because Shadow-strike continued talking. "I see you are wondering why you are here. If my daughter," Nodded to Sea-breeze. "Hadn't already told you, one of our own, Winter is his name, is lost. And since we aren't to familiar with these lands, we need a guide, like you."

"I would love help... but there is something really important I must find..." Toothless trailed off, feeling very awkward.

Shadow-strike smiled warmly and folded both his wings."Well, I think may have something you are interested in. Night-screech?" Shadow glanced at the dragon who had come back with Shadow-strike. Night-screech stepped forward and dropped whatever he had in his mouth. It only took a second for Toothless to recognize what exactly the item was. And when he did, it made him gasp.

It was Hiccup's viking helmet!

"Where did you find it?" Toothless gaped.

Night-screech paused for a few moments before he cleared his throat and replied, "Me and my father, Shadow-strike were on patrol when we saw you and your human flying together in the dragon migration. When I saw that the thing your human had been wearing get knocked off by a dragon's wing, I dove down into the ocean to recover it but by the time I grabbed it and flew back up, everyone besides Shadow-strike was gone. So we came back here to the cave.

"When we came back, we briefly explained what had happened while we were on patrol, and then Sea-breeze went out hunting. Soon after, Me and Shadow-strike left again on another search party. And then here we are," Night-screech finished, and took a few deep breaths.

Shadow-strike frowned at Toothless, "Sorry for attacking you, I thought you were someone else and I have  
become very protective of my clan, on account of all that we-"nodded to the other dragons in the cave.  
"-have been through these past few years."

Toothless nodded. "I understand. I would have done the same to protect Hiccup."

"Hiccup? Is that your human?" Sage-fruit asked, her eyes sparkling in interest.

Toothless nodded. "Yes. He made this so I can fly solo," Toothless lifted his tail so they could see the prosthetic tailfin. The tailfin was folded, since he wasn't flying.

"What does it do?How does it work?" Dusk-fall wondered.

"Look," Toothless answered and slowly opened his right tailfin, the left tailfin opening in unison. He opened and closed it few more times, and Leaping-fish jumped in alarm while Dusk-fall's eyes widened.

"That is so cool!" Sage-fruit said with awe.

"I wonder how it was made," Dusk-fall marveled.

Toothless shrugged. "I don't know. Before this, I would be able to fly by Hiccup open the tailfin by using cords that attached to pedals So that when he moved his feet a certain way, the tailfin would open," Toothless explained and lowered his tail.

Leaping-fish walked over to Toothless's tail and examined his tailfins. She gently pulled his right tailfin open with her claws and watched as the prosthetic tailfin opened as well. She ran one claw along the gold bar that was clamped on Toothless's tailfin. "It's this."

Toothless twisted his head around to look at Leaping-fish. "What do you mean 'it's this'? And what are you doing with my tailfins?"

"This long stick thingy. When it's pulled open, the pros-whatsit opens. Since the bar is attached to your other tailfin, they will both open at the same time. I think," Leaping-fish replied, smiling.

Dusk-fall tipped his head, clearly confused. "What?"

"You're going to want disguise the gold parts," Night-screech pointed out. "The gold portion sticks out like a white night terror."

Toothless was about to ask what a Night terror was but then Sage-fruit spoke up. "I have some blackberries back with my herbs. I could try and mix a dye to blend it with your scales."

Toothless dipped his head. "Thank you."

Shadow-strike shuffled his wings and placed a paw on Hiccup's helmet. "Ok. now that we are formally acquainted, let us get down to business, shall we?"

Toothless tilted his head. "Exactly what type of business."

"Negotiation," Shadow-strike replies and holds up the helmet. "You help us, and we give you the helmet and you're free to go."

"You mean I can't just leave now?"

"You can, but you won't get the helmet."

Toothless didn't even hesitate. "I'll do it."

Sea-breeze raise a scaly brow. "Are you sur-"

Shadow-strike puts the helmet down and clasped his front claws together. "Splendid!"

Toothless looked over to Shadow-strike. "So what am I doing?"

Shadow-strike sighed. "Our youngest, Winter, has gone missing. We were just passing through when a snowstorm hit a few days ago. So we took refuge in this cave. We all went to sleep to wait out the storm. But when we woke up, Winter was gone. And have been desperately looking for him but we still can't find him."

"So that's where you come in," Night-screech picked up. "Since you have lived around here for quite a little bit, You're going to help us."

"Since you the terrain so well," Sage-fruit added.

Toothless nodded. "Well, why don't we start by going to where you guys previously looked and we can go from there."

"Good idea," Shadow-strike said, and turned to Sage-fruit. "Take Toothless and fix up his tail mechanism."


End file.
